


gouallout 2015 DAY 4 - ice cream

by yakutatazuaho



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ice Cream, gouallout, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakutatazuaho/pseuds/yakutatazuaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou, Rin and Sousuke are going home together from school and they decide to get some ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gouallout 2015 DAY 4 - ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic that has no particular focus on a pairing. It's more like SouRinGou if you want to take it like that so keep that in mind when you’re reading. That doesn’t mean I deny any SouGou or SouRin, mwahaha... Please take it as you’d like.

It's not that often that they get to hang out together, and it's usually at the Matsuokas because of course, being neighbours has its advantages. Today, the time when they left school happened to overlap in a way that they met at the station to walk the short distance to their houses together. 

Gou was walking half a step behind Rin and Sousuke and noticed with a fond smile how the two of them had slowed their steps to adjust to her walking pace as she was smaller and couldn't match up to the speed of the boys' long legs. She thought about their childhood when the boys would be running around and she'd trail behind doing her best not to lose them; and when she'd think they were already gone, she'd see them idling on the side of the road, kicking rocks and chatting cheerfully until she'd catch up to them, and that is what always made her very happy. She sometimes felt as if she had two doting, gentle brothers and she always felt protected and safe to stay by their side. They were still unconsciously doing the same as before as they chose to walk both on each side of her, framing her petite figure with their bulky bodies that didn't let anyone dare approach; they'd always been like her personal knights, and Gou wanted to giggle at the thought.  
"Oh! The ice cream parlor's here" she squeaked out without warning as she noticed that the ice cream parlor that opened every year as soon as it got warm outside was prompted by the road in its first day of the year. "I really like their ice cream!" she added and broke the formation as she turned her steps in its direction and stopped to inform the guys oh her plans "I'm going to get strawberry flavour! Do you two want to try it too?" she said excitedly and Rin and Sousuke didn't seem very interested at first but it seems they made some agreement to choose each others' ice cream flavour in a game of dare, to see who'd be getting a decent one and who'd end up with something outrageous like mackerel flavour (which would be bliss for Haru).

“Sousuke, you’re so evil” Rin said while tasting the carrot ice cream and scowled at the anything but tasty savor and continued in his defense: “I think I was pretty reasonable with you”  
Sousuke looked at his green tea ice cream and stared at Rin with an unsatisfied face  
“I don’t really like sweet things but this one’s too bitter. I think there’s no difference.”

“Who makes these anyway?” asked Rin and then added to his confusion “I doubt they’re popular enough to make a big batch for these. I bet they’re things moms buy for their kids when they whine and ask for ice cream”

Sousuke approved with a laugh and they reached back to where Gou was waiting for them, walking back to her sides. She was just listening to their friendly little quarrel with amusement and started following them when they started walking and when Rin decided that carrot flavour is a bit too much after all.

“Gou, let me have a bit of yours”, he said, inching closer to her as they continued walking.

“Huh? No way, I haven’t even tasted it!”

“I can see, what are you waiting for anyway? It’s gonna melt”, he replied.

“Nothing, I’ll eat it how I like! Besides, I know you don’t like sweets”

“This thing’s too awful, it doesn’t even taste like carrots, it’s some strange mutation of something!”

“Uh, Onii-chan, you should have gotten a better one then”, she said but just sighed and didn’t move away as he leaned down to have a taste of her strawberry ice cream, after which he showed a gnarl.

“It’s even worse than before!” he said almost chocking.

“You shouldn’t mix tastes, Rin. Eat your carrots properly”, Sousuke added teasingly from the other side.

“Sousuke, you got guts!” Rin said and Sousuke only huffed a laugh in response.

“Gou, let me have a taste too” Sousuke then said absentmindedly.

“Huh? No way!” Rin was the one to answer with an outraged expression, not even letting Gou have a say in this. “Didn’t you just say not to mix tastes?”

“Huh? Did I saw that?” Sousuke answered sheepishly and amused at the same time, seeming to enjoy Rin’s reaction. 

“It’s just a bit of ice cream” Sousuke continued and grabbed the hand Gou was using to hold her ice cream and brought it up closer to him, arching his back forward to match the height. After he purposefully took a slow lick of the top, he looked in Rin’s direction as he was straightening his back then avoided Gou’s gaze when their eyes met. 

Gou felt a blush growing on her cheeks but brushed the thoughts off and wanted to distract herself by tasting the ice cream herself, when she heard a loud sound from Rin to prompt her to halt; she looked at him in confusion and waited for him to say something.

“Switch with me, Gou” he said meekly, not looking at her.

“Huh? Why?” she asked a bit distracted, not understanding what he meant. “I don’t want to eat your gross carrot ice cream for you” she protested.

“NO” Rin replied promptly.

“Did you really like it that much?”

“Come on, let’s just switch” he continued in a sort of mumble, trying to convince her.

“What, Rin, are you freaking out that she’s going to have an indirect kiss with me?” Sousuke joked, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

“Sousuke, you bastard!” he started angrily but his facial expression changed when he thought of something witty to say.  
“Just for your information, you just shared an indirect kiss with me while you were thinking it was gonna make me angry just now” Rin laughed in his face and noticed that the realization just hit Sousuke and that he was starting to get embarrassed. 

Gou was caught in the middle and didn’t know how to react, but didn’t have time to understand what was going on when she felt Rin’s hand swiping the ice cream from her hand and saw him eat it in one mouthful.  
Of course this meant that Rin hadn’t thought anything before eating the whole thing at once, and had Sousuke laughing at him when a huge headache took over his head because of the coldness. Then they started squabbling and totally forgetting Gou was even there, who ended up without even having a taste of her long awaited ice cream.


End file.
